Stuck as Sam Winchesters Wife
by orcafan1
Summary: I was bored and I'm absolutly in love with Sam and Dean Winchester and would love to be a winchester wife. This is how i would want my life with Sam to be.


Stuck as Sam Winchesters Wife

After watching an episode of Supernatural I went to bed even though the next day was a Wednesday and I didn't have any classes therefore I had no school but I was beat. As soon as I hit the pillow I was asleep. I was having the best sleep I've had in a long time but when I rolled over to my other side I bumped into something or someone. I opened my eyes to see Sam Winchester. "Good morning Sweetheart" he said. "Good morning" I said. *Ok Erin just play along* I thought. "Mommy, daddy!" I heard a little girls voice say. "What is it Lilly?" Sam asked. The little girl attempted to climb onto the bed but she was to small. I lifted her onto the bed and she crawled over to us and hugged me. "What's wrong Lilly?" I asked. "I had a bad dream, mommy was on the ceiling bleeding and then she was on fire and daddy was on the bed bleeding too" she said as tears escaped her eyes. "It's ok sweetie it was just a dream daddy and I aren't going to die" I said. "Hunter said that daddy has visions that come true what if I had one what if it comes true mommy?" she said. "Don't listen to anything Hunter says Lilly he's trying to scare you now go get dressed and brush your teeth you and your brother have school today" Sam said. Lilly got out of bed and went to her room. I got out of bed and Sam got out as well. Suddenly I saw a large gash that was healing up on the back of Sam's right shoulder. "Oh my god Sam" I said. "What?" he asked. I walked over to him and lightly ran my fingers down the gash and he shivered. "Does it hurt?" I asked. "Just a little it's still healing" he said as he got dressed. After breakfast Sam rushed off to work since he had a case that he was assigned to a very important case leaving me with the kids. "Come on hurry up kids you don't want to miss the bus" I said. Lilly and Hunter finished up their cereal and put their backpacks on. I walked them down to the bus stop and waited with them along with the other moms. "So Erin how's Sam doing with his case?" Trisha asked. Trisha was Emily's (Lilly's friend) mom. "He's doing good" I said. "No surprise there Sam is the best lawyer he really helped Jake and I out a lot when we got sued by our old neighbors" Jenny said. Jenny was Max's (Hunters friend) mom. Soon the bus arrived and I gave hunter and Lilly a kiss and they left. "So did you tell Sam yet?" Trisha asked. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Trisha and Jenny chuckled. "Why are you so nervous to tell Sam that you want another kid?" Jenny asked. "I'm afraid he might not want another baby I mean Lilly and Hunter are already a handful maybe another baby isn't such a good idea" I said. "Nonsense Erin" Trisha said. "Another baby is a blessing". "I'll tell him tonight after the kids go to bed" I said. I walked back to the house after saying goodbye and watched some T.V.

Fast forward after you tuck the kids in

Sam and I got changed and got in bed. "Sam" I said. "Yeah?" he asked. "I want another baby but it's ok if you don…" Sam cut me off with a passionate kiss. "I have no problem with another baby" he said as he crawled on top of me with a smirk on his face. "Wow boy genius is actually eager for sex how often are you hanging around Dean?" I asked. Sam chuckled at my comment. "A little too much I do hunt with him after all" he replied. "How were the kids?" he asked. "Well I had to bribe Hunter into doing his homework with ice cream and I had to do the same with Lilly so she would pick up her toys" I said. "Sounds fun" Sam said chuckling. "It's not funny Sam those kids aren't easy to convince" I said. Sam began to kiss me passionately and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He began to kiss down my jaw to my neck then to my collar bone. I moaned when he found my weak spot and I felt him smirk into my neck. I reached down and began to unbuckle his belt and pull off his pants. As he was busy taking off my jeans I took his shirt off leaving him in his boxers. When he finally got my jeans off he pulled my shirt off leaving me in my bra and underwear. I pulled off his boxers as he unclipped my bra and threw it to the side then slid my underwear off. I spread my legs and he entered me slowly thrusting in and out. When I began to moan he thrusted faster pushing himself in farther. "Oh Sam" I moaned in pleasure as he picked up the pace. He began to kiss my neck then travel down to my breasts while his hands rubbed up and down my sides as I ran my hands up and down his toned abs. His lips traveled down my stomach to my hip then back up again. I could tell that I was about to hit my climax. Once I did I gasped and Sam smirked. I could tell that Sam was about to hit climax as well by the pace he was going. Soon we came at the same time. After that Sam pulled out of me and laid beside me. We both decided to get dressed just in case Lilly came into our room again. About a couple hours later a thunder storm started. "Cue Lilly" Sam said. Just as he said that a 5 year old Lilly ran into our room as fast as she could clutching onto her teddy bear. Sam picked her up and she dug her face into his chest. "It's ok Lilly" Sam said as he put his arm around her protectively. I smiled at my husband as he pulled his daughter close to him and kissed her head. After Lilly calmed down the three of us went to sleep.

Next Day

I was at the park with the kids along with Trisha and Jenny with their kids. "So what did Sam say?" Trisha asked. I just smiled. "I told you he would be alright with it" Trisha said. "He seemed eager too" I said. Jenna and Trisha smiled and we continued to talk. Soon it began to rain and a crack of thunder sounded in the distance. Lilly ran to me and hugged my leg. I picked her up and she clutched onto my shirt. "Mommy I want to go home" she cried. "I think you're right Lilly it's supposed to get pretty bad" Jenny said. "Hunter come on we're going home we can come back to the park another time" I said. Hunter groaned but did as I said and we walked home with Lilly hiding her face in my chest. When we got home Hunter and Lilly went straight to the living room to watch T.V. while I went to make dinner. About an hour later Sam walked though the door. "You're home early" I said. "Case was canceled again it's really starting to piss me off this is the third continuance that we've had" he said running his fingers through his hair. "Why don't you go get changed while I finish dinner I am not letting you in this kitchen with wet clothes" I said. Sam smirked and began to walk towards the kitchen. "Sam Winchester I'm not joking" I said. He ignored me and continued to walk towards me. I held up a wooden spoon and glared at him. Sam knew that I wouldn't hesitate to hit him and he put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright I'll go change" he said as he walked upstairs to our room. Dinner was ready by the time Sam finished changing. We all sat down and like always the kids started to shovel their food into their mouth as quickly as they could so they could go back to watching T.V. "They get it from your side" I said looking at Sam who just chuckled. "I know" he said. After dinner Sam and I went upstairs to our room to watch T.V. I sat behind Sam and took of his shirt and began to give him a massage. I leaned forward and started to kiss his neck and shoulders. I smirked when he moaned. After a while of massaging his shoulders and back he pulled me in front of him and pulled me into his lap and took my shirt off and began to kiss my neck, collar bone and shoulders while rubbing my back. I closed my eyes and moaned and I felt him smirk into my neck. "Rough day?" he asked. "How can you tell?" I said. "You're really tense and I'm your husband" he said. Sam slowly ran his hands up and down my sides as he continued to search for my weak spots he knew I had more than one. I leaned back against his chest. "Baby you really need to relax" he said. I took a deep breath and let it out relaxing myself. "I have to put the kids in bed it's past their bedtime" I said. I got out of Sam's arms and went downstairs to get Hunter and Lilly. Once I tucked the two of them in and Sam said goodnight I walked back to our room and got in bed. Sam wrapped a protective arm around me and pulled me into his chest and planted a few kisses on the back of my neck. "Sam" I groaned. "Shhhhh baby you need to relax" he said as he nuzzled his face into my neck. I turned onto my right side so I was facing him and he pulled me into a passionate kiss. "Sam do you think Lilly inherited your ability?" I asked. "They're just dreams" he replied. "Your visions started off as dreams also Sam, how could it be any different?" I asked. Sam sighed and kissed me. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow lets just get some sleep" he said. I nodded and laid back down.

Next Day 

After Sam and I got dressed we went downstairs to see the kids watching cartoons. I went into the kitchen to make breakfast while Sam read the paper. After everyone had eaten the kids went to get dressed and brush their teeth. "Should we talk to Lilly about you know what?" I asked. "I guess so" he said. After the kids got dressed and brushed their teeth they came back downstairs. "Mommy can I go play with Max?" Hunter asked. "Fine with me but while you're over there you listen to Max's mom" I said. He nodded and left the house. "Lilly can you come here for a second?" Sam asked. "Am I in trouble?" she asked. "No baby you're not mommy and I just want to talk to you about something" Sam said. He picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Lilly have you had anymore dreams like the one you had a couple days ago?" I asked. "No" she replied. "Lilly if you have any more of these scary dreams I want you to come tell daddy or me ok?" I said. "Ok mommy" she replied. "Why don't you go see if Emily wants to play but the same thing goes for you as long as you're over there you listen to Emily's mom" Sam said. Lilly nodded and left.


End file.
